Scott and Jean's High School Reunion
by Red Witch
Summary: Set in the future, Scott and Jean attend their high school reunion and find that the more things change, the more they stay the same!


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has taken off in a time machine to the future, where this future is set in. I'm keeping it in regular Evolution continuity. A question was nagging at my mind. What would happen in the future if Scott and Jean went to their high school reunion? Well let's see what happens at…**

**Scott and Jean's High School Reunion**

"There is **no way** we are doing this," Scott Summers aka Cyclops, leader of the X-Men glared at his wife from behind his ruby quartz visor. "Forget it. It's impossible."

"I thought **nothing** was impossible for an X-Man?" Dr. Jean Grey-Summers gave him a look. Although her long red hairstyle had not changed since high school, she had. She was now the full time headmistress of the Xavier Institute with over a hundred and twenty students under her.

"Nothing except **this!"** Scott told her. "Well this and going to a bar with Wolverine and **not **getting into a fight."

"Scott it's only a high school reunion," Jean rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're off to battle Apocalypse again."

"I'd rather be battling Apocalypse again!" Scott told her.

"No you don't."

"You're right," Scott admitted. "I don't. But I wouldn't mind battling **someone** **else** in order to get out of it. Maybe Magneto's free that weekend?"

"Come on Scott," Jean told him. "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Scott gave her a look. "Where have I heard **that **before?"

"This is not going to be like Duncan's party," Jean gave him a look. "Or the cruise to the Bahamas. Or Kurt's bachelor party."

"You're right, it's going to be **worse!"** Scott said. "Why do you even **want **to go?"

"Because it will be fun to see all our old classmates again," Jean said.

"Uh Jean, are we talking about the same classmates that shunned us when they found out we were mutants?" Scott asked. "The same people who wrote graffiti on our lockers and tried to get us **expelled?** Your idea of fun is to meet up with the individuals who sent us **dead animals** in our mail after the graduation ceremony from hell?"

"That was fifteen years ago," Jean told him.

"And I **still** remember Magneto flushing our day down the toilet like it was yesterday," Scott reminded her.

"That wasn't our fault," Jean said.

"I know it, you know it. But the entire graduating class of Bayville High thought very differently at the time," Scott said. "Not only did we end up with dead animals we got Kelly for mayor and then senator. Guess who's company I preferred? Go on, take a guess."

"Scott it was a long time ago, things change," Jean told him.

"Of course they change. They get **worse!"** Scott said. "Remember? Not even a year after the Apocalypse incident all mutants got banned from normal public schools in this state! Thanks to our old principal for that! Well that and the mistake of letting the Brotherhood back into school."

"You know very well that ban was overturned two years ago," Jean said.

"Officially yes," Scott said. "But you know as well as I do they always seem to make up some kind of excuse to expel a kid if he's found out to be a mutant. They probably won't even let us in the building."

"Then why did the reunion committee send us these invitations?" Jean held them up.

"It's gotta be a mistake," Scott said. "It's the only explanation."

"Scott we have done a lot of great things with our lives since we graduated high school," Jean told her husband. "I'm a well known geneticist and one of the top scientists in my field. I am the Headmistress of the Xavier Institute since the Professor became a diplomat on behalf of mutant kind for the United Nations. And you are the leader of the X-Men and have even gotten a citation for bravery from the President of the United States twice. Between the two of us we've saved the planet dozens of times. We even know Captain America, Tony Stark and the Fantastic Four personally. You can't get much more respectable than that."

"You forgot about the last poker night with the Thing, Wolverine and Captain America," Scott reminded her. "You remember? The one where both the Kingpin and Dr. Doom crashed and we all ended up on the six o clock news wearing nothing but our boxers?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Jean turned to him. "How…?"

"Both She Hulk and Sue Richards were playing as well and challenged us to a game of tag team strip poker," Scott groaned. "Needless to say they hustled us."

"I still think it would be fun to see our old friends," Jean brought him back to the subject at hand.

"Friends? **What **friends? They dumped us the second we all got outed as mutants!" Scott told her. "They didn't want us at Bayville High the **first** time. You really think they're that eager to let us back in?"

"Look Scott I admit I have a few reservations about this as well, but if you think about it this is a good opportunity."

"An opportunity for what? For our old classmates to throw a mutant bash party?"

"Scott, we're going," Jean said in a voice that was usually reserved for her students. "Trust me it will be just like the old days."

"That's what I'm **afraid** of," Scott grumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There it is," Scott grumbled as he parked the rolls Royce in the school parking lot. "Good old Bayville Hell." He was wearing his best ruby quartz glasses as well as a sharp black suit and white shirt as well as expensive shoes. He was grateful that Jean had given him the fashion okay not to wear a tie.

"Scott please," Jean warned her husband. She was wearing a shimmering green evening dress with an expensive matching set of gold earrings and necklace. "Try to keep an open mind. I'm looking forward to this. I even bought a new pair of shoes for this evening." She motioned to her feet which were clad in expensive green shoes.

"**Another** pair of shoes?" Scott asked incredulously. "How many is that this week? Twenty seven?"

"Only three and you know it," Jean gave him a look. "For crying out loud you make it sound like I'm as bad as Kitty. At least I don't need a whole closet for my shoes!"

"No, because you have that secret room on Subsection A in the basement for that," Scott smirked.

"How did you…?" Jean gasped, her face turning red. "All right who told you? It was Emma wasn't it?"

"No, actually it was one of Danielle's New Mutants," Scott confessed.

"Which one?" Jean's eyes narrowed. "Scott Summers don't make me read your mind!"

"Surge," Scott decided not to delay the inevitable. "We kind of made a deal. She told me about the shoes and I let her slide on missing curfew."

"Really?" Jean folded her arms. "She found that room all on her own did she?"

"No actually the Stepford Cuckoos found it," Scott explained. "Surge just happened to be with them at the time."

"I see," Jean groaned. "Remind me to come up with a particularly challenging Danger Room course for those girls."

Scott chuckled and glanced at himself in the rear view mirror. He was a far cry from the skinny teenager he used to be, with large well defined muscles. But he didn't feel like the adult he was. "Why is it every time I see this place I still feel like that scrawny kid that didn't belong?" He muttered.

"You were never scrawny," Jean gave him a look. "Slim maybe but not scrawny."

"Okay but I still didn't feel like I belonged," Scott sighed. "Especially after we were outed as mutants."

"Scott I admit I had a few bad experiences at Bayville High too," Jean began.

"A **few?**" Scott gave her a look. "Jean remember the Sadie Hawkins Dance? Or as we fondly call it the **Monster Mash?** The time Kurt was sucked into the Middleverse and we ended up getting a fight with the Brotherhood **twice **that day? The time we accidentally helped blow up the **school gym? **The power surge you got that nearly **killed **you? The time the bleachers got blown up at the football game? The times Mystique posing as our principal gave us **detention?** And those were **before **people found out we were mutants!"

"Okay maybe more than a few," Jean began.

"The day we first came back to Bayville High," Scott went on. "When we lost all our human friends? The nasty notes left in our lockers? Principal Kelly taking away your soccer trophy…Graduation Day…"

"All right! All right! You made your point!" Jean threw up her hands. "High school was a living hell! There! Are you happy?"

"Not really," Scott sighed. "Why are we back here again?"

"Because we've come a long way since those days, both as mutants and as individuals," Jean told him. Scott had a sneaking suspicion that his wife had rehearsed this speech. "This is an opportunity to connect with our former classmates."

"If you mean connect our fists with their jaws…" Scott began.

"Scott!" Jean said. "Look we were invited and this is a chance to try to have some good mutant-human relations. That's it! We're here and we're going in. Deal with it."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you when things fall to pieces," Scott sighed as they got out of the car.

"**If **things fall to pieces," His wife corrected him.

"No I mean **when** things fall to pieces," Scott corrected her.

"I wish you weren't such a pessimist."

"I keep telling you I am not a pessimist, I am a **realist!" **Scott protested. "At least as far as us and special events go. I have been keeping track all these years you know? So far it's Pleasant Memories: One, Total Disaster Two Thousand Four Hundred and Fifty Seven."

"What's the one?" Jean blinked.

"The day I married you," Scott smirked.

"Very smooth save," Jean grinned and shook her head.

"I thought so," Scott grinned back.

"Come on, just behave yourself," Jean told him as they approached the school. "Look! There's our old Algebra teacher, Mrs. Hawkins."

An elderly woman in glasses and a cane was doddering along. "Hello Mrs. Hawkins!" Jean said brightly. "It's nice to see you!"

"Jean," Mrs. Hawkins blinked. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is," Jean said proudly.

Mrs. Hawkins yelled. "What the hell are **you** doing here? I thought we got rid of you for good!"

"She remembers us," Scott said.

"If you muties cause any trouble like you did the last time you were here!" She waved her cane. "I'll whack you with my cane!"

"Okay let's go in now," Scott deftly avoided her cane. He took Jean by the shoulders and steered her away. "Nice seeing you again Mrs. Hawkins."

"Come back here you little freak!" She stood there fiercely waving her cane. She unintentionally knocked out another person while waving it. "I can take you! I can take you **all** on! I'll whack your **brains** out!"

"She's mellowed since the last time we've met," Scott said as they quickly walked to the registration table just inside the auditorium. "Much calmer."

"TAKE YOUR PAWS OFF ME SONNY UNLESS YOU WANT A SWIFT KICK IN THE…" The old woman could be heard screaming.

"Hello! Welcome back to Bayville!" A woman with well coiffed red hair, a green dress and obvious Botox injections smiled at them. "I'm Mindy Green-Landers, Chairwoman of the Bayville Class Reunion!"

"Hi Mindy," Jean smiled as she showed her invitation. "I'm Jean Grey Summers and this is my husband Scott Summers. Class of 2003."

"Wait a minute…Jean Grey and Scott Summers?" The woman's eye twitched.

"We were in your class, remember?" Scott said.

"As if anyone could **forget!** How the hell did **you** get an invitation?" Mindy looked at the list. "I specifically told the committee **not** to invite you! How could this happen?"

"Told you," Scott gave Jean a look.

"We don't want any trouble," Jean said.

"That will be a first!" Mindy groaned.

"We'll just take our name tags and…" Jean began.

"Look can't you guys just go away or something?" Mindy asked. "I'll give you money! How much do you want?"

"I don't believe this," Jean was getting angry.

"You don't understand! My position as chairwoman is on the line here!" Mindy pleaded. "No offense but you mutants are walking disasters."

"Oh well when you put it like **that**…" Scott said.

"You show up at places trouble happens!" Mindy kept going. "A couple of monsters show up! An explosion or an earthquake occurs and things go flying and I don't really **need **that right now! I am **this** close to being voted chairwoman for the second straight year! The last thing I need is for you people to screw it up with your weirdness!"

"You haven't changed a bit since high school," Jean gave her a look.

"I will pay you to leave!" Mindy pleaded. "How much do you want? A hundred? Two hundred? How about a **check?"**

"How about we go inside?" Jean said bitterly. She found her name tag along with Scott's and they went into the gym.

"What about a **car?**" Mindy pleaded as they left. "Would you like a car?"

"And to think the party's just getting started," Scott said. "I can't believe you used to be friends with her."

"Neither can I," Jean groaned as they went in. "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the evening."

_"How can I enjoy it? This place has always made me feel uncomfortable,"_ Scott told her via their telepathic link.

_"Scott this doesn't have to be an awkward situation,"_ Jean replied back. _"Just try to relax and enjoy yourself." _

The gym was brightly decorated and filled with well dressed people. And every single one of them stopped talking and glared at the two mutants as soon as they entered the room. "Oh yeah **this **isn't awkward," Scott muttered under his breath. "**Very **relaxing."

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous Jean Grey and Scott Summers," A tall woman with long black hair and an expensive silver dress. "Crashed the party I see."

"We were invited Tayrn," Jean said to her former friend. "The same as you."

"You got an invitation?" Tayrn was surprised. "Mindy is **so **going to lose that chairperson title!"

"Tayrn please," Jean sighed. "We used to be friends…"

"The operative words are **used to,"** Tayrn said. "When one party lies to another party for years and causes nothing but trouble, that sort of goes against the code for friendship wouldn't you say?"

"Tayrn can't we put the past behind us?" Jean asked.

Tayrn snorted. "I take it that's a **no,"** Scott sighed.

"I don't even know why you came here," Tayrn snapped. "Nobody wants you here! Especially after what you did at graduation!"

"That wasn't our fault," Scott said. "Look have you seen our old shop teacher Mr. Sendrowski? He liked us."

"Mr. Sendrowski died years ago," Tayrn gave him a look.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Scott asked.

"He had a **heart attack** after our graduation!" Tayrn snapped. "After running a mile from those freaks that attacked us!"

"Oh right," Scott remembered. "He was over three hundred and fifty pounds."

"Just when I thought I could have one night free of mutants stinking up the place," A familiar voice said.

_"Here's **another** person I can't believe you were friends with,"_ Scott gave Jean a look as Duncan Matthews stormed up to them. He was wearing a leaders FOH pin on his expensive jacket.

"What the hell do you want Matthews?" Scott asked.

"I want you freaks to get the hell out of here before you ruin another Bayville High moment," Duncan snapped. Several people agreed with him.

"Duncan we have just as much right to be here as anyone else," Jean stood her ground.

"You muties wouldn't have any rights **period** if the FOH had their way," Duncan jeered. "No wonder our ex-principal Kelly didn't want to come!"

"He got smarter since he became a senator," One of Duncan's friends called out.

"So why don't you freaks get smart and leave?" Duncan menaced.

"Or what," Scott growled.

"Or I'll make you leave," Duncan made a fist. He swung it but he stopped mid swing. "What the…I can't move!"

"Duncan I am trying very hard **not** to make a scene right now," Jean said. Her tone was not a happy one. "If you think for one moment I am going to let you start a fight and ruin this evening not only for me, but for everyone else **think again!"**

"Let me go!" Duncan shouted.

"Fine, I will," Jean lightly shoved him backwards into a nearby table.

"Aahh!" Duncan shouted as some punch got on the seat of his pants.

"Listen," Jean could feel the crowd's hostility. "I don't want to fight any of you. But if any of you **do** want to fight take this into consideration: I've taken down Magneto, Apocalypse, the Hulk, alien monsters and too many people to mention. Do you really want to test me?"

Everyone backed away from them. "Well that was effective," Scott said as they were left alone.

"Me and my temper," Jean groaned. "So much for improving mutant-human relations!"

The night progressed surprisingly uneventfully after that. Two hours later Scott and Jean found themselves standing by the wall near the food where they first went since the confrontation with Duncan. They were now reflecting on the 'good time' they were having.

"Well let's see," Scott drawled. "Sixteen of our former classmates including Duncan Matthews are active members of the FOH. My ex-girlfriend and your ex-friend Tayrn has turned into a class A rhymes with witch. Three of our old teachers retired from the profession because of us. One teacher died at our graduation. Another teacher we know tried to bash our brains in with her cane. And one classmate who is now a priest just told me that we are all going to burn in Hell. So how's **your** evening going? I'm having a **blast."**

"To be honest Scott," Jean indicated with her fingers. "I am **this** close to re-enacting that scene in Carrie. You know, where she snaps and burns the entire student population to a crisp?"

"Yeah you feel like doing that huh?" Scott asked.

"No actually I feel like tossing them all into the city dump and **then** setting them on fire," Jean said. "Scott you were right. This was a mistake."

"I didn't want to say I told you so…"

"But you just did, didn't you?" Jean gave him a look. "We might as well go home early. It's not like they're going to vote us Mr. and Mrs. Congeniality or anything."

"Well look at the bright side," Scott put his arm around her. "At least we made it through one night without any major disasters. For us this was actually a normal evening."

Suddenly there was a huge roar and several screams. "What was that?" Scott turned around. Already several people were panicking.

"It sounds like our normal evening is turning into a normal **disaster!**" Jean groaned when she saw three of her students run up to them. "Noriko! Cessily! Julian! What are you doing here?"

"And more importantly what have you done **now?**" Scott groaned.

Three teenage mutants were at their side. One was a young man with black hair, a red and black uniform and a normally cocky attitude that wasn't so cocky. "Mr. Summers! Mrs. Summers we have trouble. I just want you to know that it was **not **my fault! I didn't have **anything **to do with this!"

"Way to stick with your classmates Julian," A Japanese girl with blue hair and metal gauntlets on her hands and arms glared a him. She was wearing a white and gold uniform.

"Are you really **surprised** by this Noriko?" A red haired completely silver girl wearing a uniform the same colors as Julian asked. "It was so partly your fault Julian! You're the one who goaded Josh into touching it!"

"Yeah but I didn't tell him to **turn it on**, Cessily!" Julian snapped. "Besides you're one to talk! You're the one who opened the door!"

"After you **told** me to do it!" Cessily snapped. "Besides I'm not the one who found that room in the first place."

"Don't blame **me!** Blame David for one of his crazy…" Noriko began.

"HOLD IT!" Scott shouted. The students stopped bickering. "Now let's calm down for a second. I'm going to take a wild guess at what happened here. You found a boarded up abandoned room and went inside, found some kind of weird invention and turned it on, accidentally bringing a giant monster into our dimension. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Noriko said. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say this sort of thing has happened before," Scott ran his hand through his hair. "I told you we should have sealed Forge's old lab in concrete and adamantium!"

"RARRRRRR!" A huge red scaled monster broke through the doors of the gym.

"And it's somehow got into the school grounds didn't it?" Jean groaned.

"Yeah," Cessily gulped. "We're grounded aren't we?"

"Big time," Jean told her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tayrn ran from the monster. Her dress ripped in the back so you could see her underwear. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THOSE FREAKS WOULD RUIN THIS NIGHT!" Mindy ran around screaming. "JUST LIKE THEY RUINED EVERYTHING ELSE!"

One of the cakes on the table suddenly floated by and hit Mindy in the face. She tripped and fell in the punch bowl. Scott and the girls gave Julian a look. "What?" Julian gave them a look. "It wasn't me! For once."

Jean whistled innocently. "Gee must have been an accident."

"OH GOD! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Duncan screamed like a little girl from the rampaging monster.

"I suppose we'd better help the creep before he gets eaten **again,**" Jean groaned. "Students follow my lead! Let's go!" They attacked the monster with their powers.

"Big huge monster, check," Scott said as he zapped at the creature with his optic blasts. "Younger kids causing trouble, check. Forge's inventions putting our lives in danger, check!"

"You're right Scott," Jean sighed as she telekinetically shoved the monster into a wall. "Some things **never **change!"


End file.
